


Mornings with you

by Korimizu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korimizu/pseuds/Korimizu
Summary: Shinichi was so beautiful as he slept. His soothing scent, his adorable ruffled hair and his youthful appearance, it was enough to make Kaito fall in love all over again.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	Mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short sequel for another fic I wrote titled 'I promise you 'forever''. If you want to read it, you may find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017807). Otherwise, this is just another fluffy fic without context. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kaito inhaled deeply before his eyes greeted the intense light that pierced through the not very helpful cracks in the blinds, his sight still slightly in the clutches of the night’s glue. It took a few seconds for his brain to register that it was a Thursday. Sometimes, Kaito disliked how his side of the bed was facing the window but for the most, he appreciated the soft morning sunlight, the sense of welcoming a new day and the warmth of his lover sleeping soundly in his arms. 

With an arm around Kaito’s neck and a leg over his thigh, the detective breathed softly into his neck. Shinichi looked innocent and almost childlike, so different from the serious and confident demeanour Kaito was used to seeing when he was busy working on case after case. A small smile formed on the magician’s lips. Shinichi was so beautiful as he slept. His soothing scent, his adorable ruffled hair and his youthful appearance, it was enough to make Kaito fall in love all over again. 

He gazed down at Shinichi’s shoulders that he marked passionately all over last night and couldn’t help feeling a little too proud of himself. He would have left some further up but Shinichi had complained about it before and Kaito wasn’t one to disregard his detective’s words either. 

Planting a soft kiss on Shinichi’s temple, Kaito released his hold gently before tugging the blanket up to his sleeping beauty’s chin. But as soon as the magician was about to get up, he was pulled back by a lethargic yet firm hand. 

“...Kaito,” he heard his detective mumble with his eyes still shut tight. 

“You’re awake, Shin-chan?” 

No response. 

Another hand swung over to hug his arm and Kaito blushed. He knew that he could never leave now, not with Shinichi being so adorable. The magician sighed with a defeated smile before laying back down. But don’t get him wrong, Kaito would do anything to get Shinichi to cling onto him like this. To be fair, Shinichi was only ever this clingy when he was sleepy and Kaito would gladly spend all day in bed cuddled up with his detective. 

Well, that was only if he could, except… 

“Did you have a good rest?” 

“Mmm…” Shinichi’s voice trailed off.

Kaito chuckled softly before bringing his detective’s hand up to his lips for a kiss, admiring the ring that wrapped around his finger so perfectly. Shinichi rarely ever wore accessories but this ring, matching the one on Kaito’s hand, the detective never took off. Every day was like a dream to Kaito, so sweet, so gratifying, and still fresh in his mind was that star-sprinkled night where Shinichi agreed to marry him. 

“Come on, Shin-chan, we’ll both be late for work.” 

“…Whatever.” 

Kaito stifled a laugh. “You won’t be saying that if you’re fully awake.” 

Shinichi murmured something incoherent again and buried his face in the magician’s chest, his body slowly going limp. Kaito trickled his fingers down Shinichi’s back and gave him a small kiss on the top of his head. “Say, don’t you have an important meeting with the chief at 11am?” 

“Mmhmm...”

“It’s almost ten.” 

Shinichi’s eyes shot open like there was an emergency. Well, it probably was, for the pompous, almighty detective. Shinichi sprung up, almost reflexive and looked over his shoulder at the magician with the grumpiest expression yet. “I told you to wake me up at nine!” 

“Awww, but I was extremely exhausted over last night’s fun!” 

“ _You’re_ exhausted?! How about— ugh! I’ll get you later!” Shinichi warned and wobbled to the bathroom. 

Kaito grinned, letting his eyes slide down to his detective’s ass before the door took over. He stretched his arms overhead and figured it was time to get up himself to brew some awfully bitter coffee. As the vibrant aroma of caffeine filled the kitchen, Kaito smiled at himself, suddenly recalling what he was informed last week by that annoying blond. Saguru had ended up working in the same department as Shinichi and according to his observations, Shinichi would somehow only finish the coffee Kaito makes. 

The magician decided not to ask Shinichi about it. He found it more exciting and romantic this way, after all. 

Shinichi showed up twenty minutes later with his briefcase, looking fresh and ready for work but frowned when he spotted a still-very-naked Kaito grinning at him from the kitchen. “You look wonderful, my darling~” 

The detective huffed in discontent and failed to hide his satisfaction from his husband. Shinichi approached to grab his thermos flask and rewarded Kaito with a ‘see you later’ kiss in return. 

“Have fun at work!” 

“Shut up, idiot.” 

Kaito heard his detective start his car and waited until he drove out of sight before returning to their bedroom to prepare for his afternoon performance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


End file.
